Asylum
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Draco is sent to an asylum in Scotland to help a patient who has ripped out his eyes and tongue... or so he was told.   M mostly for self-abuse and slight language... SAFETY!    Drarry with LucSev


Alright... do not ask... I just wanted to do this sooooo bad so here we go. There are two different kinds of breaks used... and there maybe be a number of typos... sorry about that, ain't got a beta.

Warnings: Conspiracies on a small level, self-abuse, a tiny bit of language, mentions of homosexuality! Oh, my God! Yup...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Asylum

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

The steady, constant smacking was the only sound in the tiny room. White-wash walls enclosed a room with only a bed, another door, and a single occupant. Hunched over, the only thing that moved was the right hand, a flick of the wrist the only movement needed. Ratted black hair tumbled gracelessly to hips and over a white uniform that appeared far too pristine for who was wearing it. The hands were rough with dirty fingernails and the feet, never in shoes unless outside, were in the same condition.

In the constantly moving hand, there was a metallic object, a ruler. One pant leg had been rolled up to the knee and said leg was up, the ankle resting on the knee of the opposite leg. The steady motion of the hand was sending the ruler smacking into the bared skin of the leg, causing a red welt to form.

But the figure hardly noticed if it caused any pain.

They had not felt pain in a long time, since a devastating event years ago. A grand falling out with friends and supposed family caused a breakdown unlike anything seen before. After they had calmed, they were forced into a straight jacket and taken away, locked away, as everything set in. Slowly, so slowly, they went mad.

Two years after failed sessions, medicines that did not work, and doctor after doctor, they broke down again. In a fit that could not be controlled, the poor soul ripped out their own eyes and threw them across the room, claiming they were evil. They showed the poor thing only evil haunts that gathered in that room and clawed at them, murmuring words of hatred and plots beyond human moral.

The staff did not heal their eyes as they would not accept it.

Six months after that, they were found on the ground nearly dead. They had almost bled out after ripping out their tongue. When the staff tried to reattach it a few days later, they freaked out and only caused more wounds. Finally, the staff gave up and locked the wretch away in a special room and it had been three years since the door had opened to admit anyone.

The lost soul kept the room clean and tidy.

They stopped having breakdowns that caused excessive harm.

They could not speak and could not see, so they caused no trouble.

But a new therapist, another doctor, had come to the asylum to work their magic over the poor and lost soul that had once been so great. It was laughable really, if you sat there and thought about it. In fact, everyone thought the doctor would laugh but instead, he scorned them all for taking the easy way out and declared-

"All Malfoys are stubborn - I shall succeed where you have failed and help Harry Potter to heal."

For the first time in three years, someone walked into that room.

* * *

Draco did not say anything. The only noise he made was to alert the occupant, Harry Potter, that he had come in. Now, the blonde sat on a chair he had brought in, across the bed from Potter. He knew Potter could not see or talk anymore through means he had performed himself, but Potter had always been amazing and would know who he was.

He sat there for what seemed hours, what likely was as he was a very patient man. Draco had to be as he only took on the most difficult cases. Unlike his father, Draco wanted a serious challenge without a single care for the fame that came with it - Lucius took the easier cases, saying he was too old for the challenges.

Draco's eyes shot up when he saw movement, the only movement from Potter.

His head was tilted up, as if trying to look at Draco but he had only gaping holes where those lovely emerald eyes used to be. Now, that face looked empty and sullen, like his entire soul had left with those eyes - those doors. Draco felt a strange sense of loss, especially when Potter moved his lips but no words came forth.

"Potter... Harry... there is no point trying to talk. You took out your own tongue."

A strange look came over Potter's face before he opened his mouth wide, where a perfect tongue rested. Draco furrowed his brows and pointed at his mouth with a trembling hand. Potter still could not see which was obvious, but why could he not talk if his tongue was there? For that matter, why had he been told Potter ripped out his own tongue and nearly bled to death?

Draco came back around when he noticed Potter gesturing wildly as a few larger men came in and pushed Draco aside.

"E... excuse me, what are you doing?"

"We are sorry, Mister Malfoy, but the patient was starting to go into one of his breakdowns. We need to sedate him."

Draco furrowed his brows as they tried to hold down a violently struggling Potter, getting him still enough to stick a syringe into his neck and release all the contents. After only a few seconds, Potter's limbs stopped flailing and pushing and he slumped, losing all energy to fight. The men walked out, leaving a confused and disturbed Draco and a drugged Potter who looked almost dejected beneath the haze.

The blonde felt like something was happening here that everyone was keeping secret.

* * *

"No, Father, you don't understand. Potter had a tongue, one that seemed perfectly fine. But he acted like he could not speak, no matter how hard he tried. And then he started gesturing, wildly, trying to tell me something but they came in and sedated him."

There was a pause in which he heard his father talking to Severus, the man he finally got to marry after Narcissa left. Finally, his father's voice washed over him.

"Draco, it sounds like more is going on there than anyone is willing to admit. None of the other patients are like this?"

"No. They are 'normal' in the sense they are almost textbook cases. But..."

"It is strange how 'normal' the behavior is." It was not a question, Lucius was on the same track of mind as his son Draco. Something strange was definitely going on here. "Draco, if you would like, Severus and I can be there in a few days to help you figure this out. Potter will still be your patient - we will just dig through files and what not."

Draco rested his chin in his palm. His father had done this once before in Japan when the staff had lied about the patient. While Draco had tried to get to the poor girl to speak, Severus and Lucius had snuck around in locked and staff rooms and in only three days, they discovered that asylum was a drug testing facility. With that information, Draco had been able to cure the girl who thanked him profusely and went on with a normal life, even sent him a letter a year later telling him she had a fiance' and was expecting.

"The last time you offered, you found something. Go ahead and come. Even if you do not find anything, it would be nice to just have someone to relay the problems to."

"Alright. We will be there in two or three days. I have to finish up a few things."

"Of course, go right ahead. Goodbye Father."

"Goodbye Draco."

With that, the younger blonde hung up the cell phone he had been forced to obtain. It was only strange that Lucius had gotten one as well. Draco laughed to himself as he pulled out a book and settled onto the bed he had Transfigured from a chair.

Two days later, the staff was guiding Lucius and Severus through the hallways and to Draco's room, where the blonde currently sat. They waited until they left before Draco got up and hugged both of his fathers, though Severus was still unused to it and shifted uncomfortably. When Draco pulled away, Lucius took a seat and Severus next to him, Draco sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Now then, do you know of any particular rooms off limits?"

"There is an entire floor I am not allowed on. The uppermost floor, the fourth story."

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks.

"When I asked why, everyone hurried to change topics. OH!"

"What is it, Draco?"

"There is one other patient I have seen that, now that I think about it, acts a lot like Potter. He has his eyes, of course, but he will not speak and walks around with his eyes closed. However, when I tried to ask for the patient's name, they told me the patient did not wish for anyone to know."

"Interesting. Are you supposed to meet with Potter today?"

"Yes, in fact."

"Severus and I will join you. Not to help, simply to observe so we know more about what we need to look for."

Draco figured his father thought it made him feel better if he said he would not try to help with Draco's cases. However, the younger blonde knew at this point that he would not. He nodded and stood, gesturing for his fathers to follow. As they walked down the halls, Lucius noticed the strange looks being sent towards his son, looking to Severus who nodded. He saw them as well.

"Now... when I first looked at him, I felt such a deep sense of loss... I do not know if you will feel the same, but I thought I should warn you."

With that, Draco opened the door and Potter raised his head in a semblance of looking to the door. Lucius literally stumbled when the head shot up, the hands outstretched until Draco grabbed them and whispered reassurances. Lucius turned to look at Severus, who looked deeply disturbed.

"See... Harry can tell when someone is around, how many and... who they are. However, you guys have never been here before so he is a little jumpy. Harry, you do know who they are, correct?"

There was a pause in which Potter turned his head to the door, staring when he could not see, before nodding resolutely. He made a few gestures that were lost on Lucius and Severus, but from the way Draco was nodding, he understood. In fact, Draco looked pleasantly surprised at one point and whispered something to the poor brunette before looking back to his fathers.

"Well, he knows who you are for sure... and he knows you're together." Lucius pulled a strange face and Draco only shrugged. "He also knows you both are here to help. Harry says if you look hard enough, you can find his eyes and we may be able to give his sight back to him. However, he does not know why he cannot speak."

Draco whispered something else to Potter who turned and opened his mouth to show the tongue still resting there. He even showed Lucius and Severus he could still move the appendage but all he could get to come out where a few wet, smacking sounds from where the tongue hit the roof of his mouth. Lucius sent a look to Draco who nodded and whispered once more to Potter who made a gesture.

"He says go for it... but he does sometimes bite. It's a reflex. I would have the same reflex if I couldn't see..."

"Agreed. Just keep your mouth open, Harry."

The brunette nodded as Lucius came over and peered inside, tapping the tongue to get it to go certain directions. It was then he noticed a strange object far back in Potter's throat. He pulled out his wand which made Draco furrow his brows.

"Harry, I think I may have found something but I have to use magic to get it out. Is that alright?"

A nod.

"Good. Keep your mouth open a little longer."

Lucius muttered something under his breath that Draco did not catch and held his wand steady just outside of Harry's mouth. There was a moment of deep silence save the breathing of the room's occupants as Lucius worked, moving his wand fractions of an inch at a time. With a triumphant cry from Lucius that startled Draco, an object fell from Harry's mouth and into the elder blonde's palm.

"What the...?"

"What is it, Father?"

"A... a clamp."

"A clamp wa-ow!"

Everyone looked up as Harry grabbed his throat, each of them with equal looks of shock. The brunette tilted his head up, staring at them without seeing them, as he made a gesture asking 'what?'

"Harry... you just spoke. Though, I would suggest some water first. It was painful just to listen too."

Harry nodded and took the glass that was pressed into his hands moments later, slowly sipping it down as Draco and Lucius whispered to each other. None of them noticed, but Severus was looking around the room with a strange look on his face. Eventually, he tapped Lucius' shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention.

"Lucius... I just noticed something. Draco, you said this was a high-security room, correct?"

"Yes."

"There are no cameras. There are no recording devices of any nature, not even through means of magick. Every high-security room I have seen at least has some way to hear what is going on inside the room. This room has nothing, as if they wanted to lock Potter away and leave him to die. Potter, when was the last time you ate?"

Harry seemed to be contemplating his answer before just lifting his shirt up, showing them his ribs were starting to show through grotesquely and his stomach was becoming concave. Not quite there but certainly close enough to be disturbing. Draco looked up to Severus, who was glaring.

"S... Severus?"

"They are trying to kill him."

* * *

Draco sighed, his elbows resting on the desk with his head in his hands. Even in Japan, they were not actually trying to kill someone. There were still moments where Harry truly seemed insane, in which Draco assumed he just zoned out completely and would end up starting to injure himself. Draco was not always there and had sometimes found Harry with new injuries when he saw him next.

It was shortly after Lucius and Severus went to find information that Draco learned that no matter what he did, something was wrong with Harry and it was not insanity.

"Harry... stop that. They know you do this so I do not know why they give you that metal ruler."

Harry continued, slapping the metal into his arm which caused welts and a few cuts. After a moment, the head tilted up to Draco and something about the face said Harry wanted to cry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco knew to expect any answer to take awhile because even though Harry could speak, it was obvious he had not done so in quite some time.

"I... I don't know... what's wrong. I don't want... to do this. But I can't... tell myself... to stop. My body moves... against my will..."

Draco blinked and pulled the ruler from Harry's hand, but his arm continued to move as if nothing had changed. Eventually, Harry's arm stopped moving and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Harry... do they give you pills or shots every so often?"

"A shot... every two weeks."

That was why Draco was now sitting at a desk at three in the morning, going over papers and files with Lucius and Severus. All of them were looking for anything that would suggest something was amiss. A yell suddenly sounded out and Draco and Severus turned to Lucius who stood amongst the mountain of paperwork he had built around himself. He held a piece of paper that Draco took, Severus reading over the younger blonde's shoulder.

"Wait... this says Dumbledore is the one in charge of the case. But..."

"Hmm... it seems because of that, he gets control of everything that belongs to Potter until he gets out. He gets full control when... he dies."

Draco raised a brow. That was near unheard of as it was often parents or the therapist who had full control of anything and Dumbledore had ceased to be Harry's guardian when said boy severed the ties. He took the paper to look over it himself while rubbing his chin with a finger, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Am I the only one thinking Dumbledore is in on this, if not the one to start the whole thing?"

From the response, both Lucius and Severus agreed with him.

"But... what exactly did he do?"

Draco was almost afraid of the smirk that took over Severus' features. With a bow to them both, the dark-haired male was gone, leaving both blondes to blink in confusion. Draco looked to Lucius who only shrugged and returned to his mountain, sitting which hid his entire body. The younger could only hope it did not topple and crush his father underneath the weight as he would fall asleep at any moment.

"Draco, wake up."

The mentioned blonde slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Severus standing behind him. Said man appeared as if he had learned something quite interesting. Draco sat up and stretched the kinks from his muscles before turning around to face Severus, waving his hand to tell him to spill.

"Yes... the portraits of Hogwarts have always been ready to give information if they think it will help someone else. They thought it necessary that I should know a few years back, Dumbledore had gave Potter tea laced with a strange potion. Afterwords, he brought all of Harry's friends and... family... into the room and let them have their go at the boy however they saw fit. Most yelled and ranted but a few... beat and raped Potter. When that was finished, Dumbledore pulled some serious mind fuckery and convinced Potter he needed to be locked away before he hurt anyone else. Right before he took Potter away, he had one of the fits and clawed the scar on his forehead until all that skin was gone."

"But..."

"I'm not done Draco. After Potter was locked away, Dumbledore started delving into the Potter vaults and gave money to everyone who were 'friends' to Potter, as payment for all the years they were. The Weasley's have constant access to get money at any moment they so please. Apparently, now he is just waiting on Potter to die so he can give the estates to the others."

"That's... what the fuck?"

" I suppose even Dumbledore feels he should be paid for dealing with Potter. He was hoping he would die in the Final Battle, that much I do know. Draco... we have to find Harry's eyes and get him out of here."

The blonde nodded and was about to stand when Lucius burst in, hair a mess and looking almost crazed.

"They... they're carting Harry off!"

"What!"

Draco stood and ran to the room where Harry was being kept to see him strapped to a bed, struggling uselessly against the straps. His mouth was open, but no sound was coming out and Draco wondered briefly if they put another clamp in his throat before rushing over.

"What are you all doing? I gave no one permission to do this!"

"Sir, he is no longer responding to his treatment. They wish to try a different technique, something a little more old-fashioned."

"He was just fine until you lot tried carting him off!"

Draco pushed the large men away, glaring at them as they backed off, before he turned to unstrap Harry. He gathered the shaking male into his arms, trying to soothe him as he heard Lucius and Severus coming closer. A second later and Harry had him wrapped in his arms, face turned into the crook of his neck.

"Draco... I know where my eyes are. There are moments where I can almost see with them... like the magick is keeping them connected to me."

So they had not put another clamp in. Harry was just a wondrous actor.

"Tell Lucius when we get back into the room."

The brunette nodded and walked with Draco as he led him back into the room, helping him to sit on the bed. When they were both sitting and Lucius and Severus were in the room, Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He moved his head up to face Lucius.

"My eyes are in a room connected to the basement. They are labeled so grab the right ones. You would not believe how many organs are in there..."

Harry shuddered and listened as the door opened and closed, signaling Lucius' departure. When Draco draped an arm around his shoulders, he easily curled into the blonde's side, feeling comfort there he had not felt in quite some time. Severus stood in the corner of the room, watching as Draco played with Potter's hair and Potter clung to the blonde, obviously getting great comfort from him being there.

"Draco, you need to make sure... Harry... is knocked out so we can get his eyes back in."

Before Harry could even wonder why Severus did not call him Potter, he felt himself falling into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke, the first thing he noticed was that he could actually feel his eyelids moving which was a strange feeling over so long. He nearly jumped in the air when he realized he could see a worried face only inches from his own. It was a face he recognized, but had matured slightly. Harry blinked several times and Draco bit on his lip, worried, until Harry laughed.

"What?"

"Just... it's a cute look when you bite your lip."

The blonde blushed until it hit him Harry could see and then launched himself at the brunette, who managed to catch him just in time. He blinked a few times and looked up at Lucius, who was laughing, and Severus, who only shrugged.

In the three months since Draco got Harry out of the asylum, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, and Hermione Granger had been charged with theft, battery, and rape. Each of them were sent to Azkaban, the jury taking no more than fifteen minutes to decide they were guilty. However, none of them would be given the Kiss because they had to work to repay Harry all the money that was taken.

After the trial, Lucius took over as Harry's therapist as the memories of the beating and rape still haunted him, though he could at least speak and see now. The asylum had been closed down when Lucius took all the paperwork to the Ministry that hinted what they had been doing all these years.

On a lighter, happier side, Harry had been dating Draco for a little while. Said brunette smiled as he thought back on the last few months after they got together.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry looked up at the blonde who had draped halfway over the back of the couch.

"Us."

Draco blushed and Harry chuckled, turning his head to press a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips, pulling away after a few short moments. He smiled.

"Thank you, Draco."

"No need to thank me, even though being in my otherworldly presence is enough to arouse gratefulness."

"Shut up, you git. That's not what I was talking about."

"I know... I love you."

"I love you too, prat."

Draco smiled innocently and pulled Harry into another kiss.

* * *

Done! Review my lovelies!


End file.
